I want to understand
by storymap
Summary: Merlin changes the course of events at Camlann, everyone lives and they're all happy. Excpet Merlin. He can't figure out how to tell Arthur about his magic. If only Merlin could show him. (All the knights are alive, even Elyan and Lancelot. Isolde lives too)


**FYI: SOME CHARCHTERS THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE IN THE SHOW DINT DIE IN MY STORY (EX ISOLDE, ELYAN, LANCELOT ect)**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Arthur watched in amazement as all 5 of the saxons he was fighting suddenly flew back. Brilliant streaks of lightning zapped zapped most of the saxons and the rest ran away like the cowards they were! But what _really_ caught Arthurs' attention was Morgana yelling '_EMRYS'_ at the old man at the top of the cliff. Dragoon the great? Oh of course. There was no way the sorceror would ever give Arthur his _real_ name! Arthur secretly knew the sorceor never meant them any harm, that was why he never sent any patrolls after him, but Arthur never understood why he helped them so much. Arthur didn't like not understanding things. It made him feel weak. He didn't trust people he didn't understand. They always seemed to have alterior motives like Agravaine or Morgana. Arthur never understood why Agravaine would always make so many 'mistakes' or why Arthur never knew he existed untill he came into his life. People Arthur didn't understand always betrayed him. That's probably why Arthur trusted Merlin so much. The man was an open book and as clumsy as a horse with one leg. Everything about Merlin was predictable.

"AHHRG!"

Arthur turned around quickly, distracted from his thoughts, to see Mordred running at him with a long beautiful sword in his hand. Arthur starred at him for a second. Yet another person he never understood, betraying him. Mordred took a swing, knocking Arthur back into his senses and blocking all his attacks.

"YOU. KILLED. HER." Mordred said, swinging at Arthur with every word.

"SHE. TRIED. TO. KILL. ME. TRIED. TO. PARDON. HER." Arthur gritted his teeth. He knew how he would feel if someone killed Gwen. No matter what she did, he would still hate their gutts. He just wanted Mordred to know. He would always feel guilty if he killed Mordred and the boy still thought the king killed the one he loved for the sake of it. "_Mer_lin convinced me. He told me she was only scared that I would kill her if I found she had magic so I tried to understand."

Mordred had his sword on top of Arthur and he knocked him to the young druid boy pushed his sword down as Arthur tried to push _his_ sword upwards against Mordred. Mordred hesitated.

"What do you mean?" Modred asked feircely.

"I told her to say sorry. Not for having magic. For trying to kill me after I tried to give her shealter." Arthur struggled against Mordreds' weight.

"YOU'RE LYING. YOU'RE TRYING TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU SO YOU CAN KILL ME. LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU KILLED FOR MAGIC." Mordred yelled. It seemed he was more trying to convince himself rather than Arthur.

"Mordred, look at me. I'm your friend. I haven't killed ONE person who has magic since I became king. But how can I just accept magic after all those who killed the ones I LOVED with magic?! My father! My mother!" Arthur demanded.

Mordred looked at Arthur quizzically before standing up and throwing his sword to the right. Arthur looked up at Mordred who had offered him his hand. 'It worked!' Arthur thought. 'I have my friend back!' Arthur stood up and then a thought hit him. He _understood!_ Arthur understood Mordred! And then the most surprising thing happened. Mordred stepped back and spread his arms out.

"I know you don't trust me. So you can kill me if you want. I know I deserve it." Mordred said softly.

Arthur picked up his sword, causing Mordred to flinch slightly. The young king raised up his sword and...threw it behind him. He offered Mordred his arm and they both grasped each other's arms.

"Welcome back." Arthur said smiling.

Merlin ran as fast as he could into the valley after drinking his potion and turning back to himself. He hid behind a tent when he saw Arthur lying on the ground trying desperatly to hold off Mordred. The young warlock readied his magic.

"SHE. TRIED. TO. KILL. ME. TRIED. TO. PARDON. HER." Merlin heard Arthur yell. "_Mer_lin convinced me. He told me she was only scared that I would kill her if I found she had magic so I tried to understand."

'_He's telling the truth. I know I should have never told him so I tried to conince him to let her go. Please Mordred. I've done many things I shouldn't have. I wish I could just explain to you why I did it.' _Merlin said telepathically to Mordred. He heard Mordred hesitiate as he got Merlins' mind message.

Merlin listened quietly from the shadows, ready to use magic if he needed it. He breathed a sigh of releif as Mordred and Arthur clasped hands and started to walk in another direction.

_'I beleive you Merlin. You are fogiven. If only you could forive me." Mordred mind-messaged Merlin."Of course" Merlin messaged back._

When Mordred and Arthur were far ahead, Merlin picked up Mordreds' sword, for Arthur had taken his sword with him, and walked to the unconcious Morgana. He hestitated a minuet before stabbing the sword into her back. Her pretty light blue eyes snapped open and, with the last of her strength, she turned herself around to look Merlin in his eyes. They could both sense the guilt both of them were feeling.

"Please Emrys." Morgana croaked.

"Is this really what you wanted Morgana?" Merlin asked quietly.

"EMRYS! Why must you ruin everything. Dont-" She paused for a minuet as a fit of coughs errupted from her. "Dont I deserve to me queen! After all that was done to me!"

Merlin looked at her with pitty. "What about everyone YOU made suffer? Dont they deserve the same?" Merlins' face softened" If it helps, I'm sorry. I should have told you about my magic. I should have made you feel less alone."

Morgana screamed. And threw a weak (very weak) ball of fire at Merlin, who just absorbed it into his hand. He understood all she had been through and he felt bad. She was Uthers' daughter. Merlin couldn't begin to fathom everything she must have felt. He just wished he could have helped her more.

"Corognam Walche." Merlin whispered. The spell was to make Morganas' passing less painful. She may have been evil, but she was once his friend too.

She looked up at Merlin with wide eyes. "Wha-?" Then it suddenly hit her. Not only was her pain gone, but also her anger. She suddenly understood. Everything she did to him, to EVERYONE. "I'm sorry. I forgive you Merlin. You might of actually been the one who never gave up on me. I know you were the one who healed me before. I could feel your magic. It's so kind and pure. Almost over whelming." She laughed a little. "You know I used to have a crush on have great powers. Take care of Camelot. Take care of Arthur. Take care of magic. And please, take care of Athusa."

"You know I'm a dragonlord. There's another dragon. His name is Kilgarrah. he was the one who told me about destiny. About- about you. He said you would turn evil and he told me to be careful of you and also of Mordred. But I only made it worse. You know I was the one who rescued Athusa's egg. I called her into the world. I'm glad you took care of her as I never could."

"I'm glad you're here Merlin. I'm glad you could bring peace. Thank you." And then she was gone, just like that.

A single tear fell down Merlin's face. But it was only the first of many.

Mordred and Arthur arrived at the tent and Arthur suddenly realized he didn't know what to tell everyone. Last they knew, Mordred had magic and he went to fight with Morgana. He felt the young boy tense up next to him.

"Come on. I'll make them understand." Arthur assured Mordred.

"No, maybe I just dont deserv-" Mordred started.

"Nonsence! You did something that takes guts. You _understood and accepted_! It should be me who should be sorry to you. I act like the superior force in this world and sometimes I forget to take account the feelings of others." Arthur assured him. Mordred gave him a weak smile.

The first thing that happened when they walked in was Gwen. She dropped evrything and ran to give her husband a big hug. Next came the knights. Leon, Percival, Tristan, Isolde, Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwaine gave the king a giant group hug. Then Merin came up and this time _Arthur_ was the one to give him a hug. Arthur felt really really bad for calling him a coward. He knew Merlin was always there for him and calling him a coward was just very last thing to happen was Sir Gwaine. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Mordred, who stood silently in shock behind Arthur. The other knights followed Gwaines' lead.

"NO STOP!" Arthur yelled, to everyones' shock. "DISARM YOURSELFS!"

"But sire-" Leon started.

"He saved my life! He was only working for Morgana because he thought we betrayed him."Arthur said. "For goodness sake he not even ARMED!"

And what happened next was the second most shocking thing today. Gwaine lunged at Mordred, who was too shocked to even move. The next 5 seconds went in slow motion. Arthur opened his mouth to yell, Merlin put his hand out in front of him, Percival was about to run to push Mordred away, Lancelot was about to run to push Gwaine down, and Gwen put her hands up to her mouth, but Gwaine was too quick. He ran up and-. He _hugged_ Mordred.

"Good to have you back buddy." He whispered with a big smile.

"And then the sorceror brought _lightning _to kill them all!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Who _is_ he?" Tristan asked.

"Didn't Morgana call him Emcrys or Emis or something like that?" Elyan asked. Mordred smiled at Merlin.

"Wait! Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed. "She was unconcious last I saw her!"

"I'll go look." Leon voulenteered.

"Take someone with you!" Arthur said.

"I'll go." Percival said.

"Be very careful!" Arthur warned. "She may be weak, but I cant think of anyone more powerful than her!" Mordred looked at Merlin again.

Leon and Percival returned a few minuets later with Mordreds' sword.

"I found this in her back." Leon said. " Sire, she is..."

"She is dead sire." Percival finnished.

Arthur gapped at them. "Bu- WHAT? There is no way a simple sword could un-do her!"

"That's not any sword sire. It's mine. It was forged in a dragons' breath, much like yours, and it can kill anything. Living or dead." Mordred said. "She gave it to me to...to... well, to kill you."

"Like...mine? So the 'first king' had a dragon?" Arthur looked at Merlin and Mordred with suspicion.

"How should I know? Gaius told me the story! I didn't even know it was real!" Merlin said defensivly.

"Nor did I sire." Gaius said glaring at Merlin.

"Sire, the king had a dragonlord do it! Morgana told me the story herself. She was looking for the sword before she realized you had it, so she made one herself." Mordred said.

"If she said this to you she must have mentioned who Emrys was. Or even where? I want to know why he helped us after my father just killed all his kind." Arthur said.

"No sire. She never told me who or where he was. She was actually looking for him. She didn't know herself." Mordred said.

"Very well. Lets burn her body, but first I would like to say a short goodbye. Alone." Arthur said. The young king steped outside the tent to find that Leon and Percival had covered her body in a blanket and brought her back with them.

"Morgana-" Arthur started but he didn't know what else to say. he just let small tears fall down his face. He let all his emotions go and somehow, the words found him. "We used to have so much fun together didnt we?" Arthur smiled. "If you were alive I would never admit it but you used to beat me at sword practicing so many times!" His smile dropped. "I wish I was there for you when you were alone. Our father... he doesn't know. I wish you trusted me. I wish I helped you. I would have never told him Morgana. I may have thought we weren't related, but I considered you a sister nevertheless. I'm sorry. I love you dearest sister."

The funeral was a short one. They deorated the boat in purple and black flowers and lay the lady Morgana in one of Gwen's brand new dresses. The queen had insisted it would suit Morgana much better. Morgana looked peaceful in her long black, purple, and gold dress. As if the anger had drained out of her. Everyone said their goodbyes and thenlit he boat on fire. Though none of them admitited it. They ALL missed her. They missed the happy, sweet, and beautiful Morgana. The girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Their hearts ached.

Merlin had ventured into the forest to stummble upon a small lake. He couldn't stand to sit at the other lake with everyone else. If only they had SEEN. She was a good person blinded by anger and greif. Merlin had promised her he would take care of Athusa. So he called for her. He looked up to see the crippled young dragon land next to him. She must have sensed her mistress' death because he could see her tears falling down her pale white face. They sat next o each other in silence as the young dragon put her wings around him as an act of comfort.

The lake in front of them suddenly glistened, the waves started to pick up and out of no where Freya emerged from it. She was wearing a blue and silver dress with a silver headband and a blue bracelet.

"_Freya."_ Merlin breathed.

"Its me Merlin!" She smiled at him and Athusa, who started cooing at the beautiful lady in front of her.

"You did the world a great deed today! For when you brought goodness back into Morgana's heart, the whole destiny of the world changed. Same when you mind messaged Mordred. Had you not have apoligized to either of them, many people would be dead. Even Arthur."

"So I actually did it! I fulfilled my destiny!"

"You've done more than that. Which is why the world has many gifts to give you. That is why I am allowed to speak with you. The first gift is given. There are many more. One gift is what I will soon give. We know you wish there was a way to show Arthur what you've done rather than tell him. That is the second gift. I will hwlp you show him. I will help you show _everyone_."

"You are the best gift. Only your voice should count as a million gifts. I cant beleive it's really you Freya."

"Im glad too. When you put me in the lake of Avalon, you unknowingly made me the lady of the lake. And I am glad. I get to watch out for you all."

"I also have a givf for _you_ little one. You have softened the lady Morganas' heart. You kept her human Aithusa." Freya said to Authusa. Then Freyas' hands shimmered. She balled her hand into a fist as if she was holding sand, and sprinkled a silvery dust on Aithusa. The young dragon shone a bright silvery blue. Merlin covered his eyes at the intense light. When he opened his eyes Aithusa stood there, but she was no longer crippled. She was magnificent. Her eyes shone bright as she lifted herself into the air and flew around dipping and diving.

"Aithusa." Merlin breathed.

"Yes, father?" Aithusa asked in a voice like sweet happy honey.

"You can speak!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I CAN? YAYYY!" Aithusa bounced around.

"Thank you." He said to Freya.

"You both deserve it!" Freya smiled happier then she had ever been. "Oh, I almost forgot!You can come out now." Freya called into the woods.

Kilgarrah walked out from behind the trees. Laughing at Merlin's exression.

"You look great!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I've been told you might need me young warlock." Killgarrah smiled. "You two need to go. I'll take care of Aithusa. Call if you need us Emrys!"

"See you later father!" Aithusa smiled as she took off after Kilgarrah.

"Go where?" Merlin asked.

"To show your friends what you have done for them." Freya said simply. She snapped her fingers and next thing he knew, he was in a huge black room with thousands of seats.

To Merlin's left was Arthur, Gwen, Mordred, Tristan, and Isolde. To his right was an empty seat, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, and Lancelot. Behind him was Gaius and his mother. And in the rest of the seats were the entire population of Camelot, yet somehow it was dead silent.

"Mother!" Merlin said.

"Merlin!" She smiled, looking nervous.

The knights and Arthur were mumbling around with phrases like "What the-" and "Where are we." but only they could talk it seemed like no one else could.

Freya was up front and she raised her hand signaling everyone to be quiet." Today Emrys killed Morgana, but in her death he opened up her heart, making her regret her mistakes and she is now in her death she same person she was years go."

You could feel the happiness of everyone in the room. Today the universe has decided to rewad you all.

" For you all are part of a great story. Im sorry to those in the back who can't speak, its hard to cast a spell this powerful and I'm only alowed to let a few people speak, so I chose the main people of this story." She pointed at the knights, Merlin, The king and Queen, Gaius, and Hunith while smiling.

"She's beautiful." Gwen whispered to Arthur.

Merlin smiled. He was the only one who knew who she was.

"So today the universe has given Morganan Pendragon another chance at life. She is the same good person she was before. So that you understand what she was like before let me open your minds." She cast a quick spell and it sent everyone the knowlage of what she was before.

Merlin looked around. Everyone had small smiles on their faces. It seemed like Freya just had an amazing force that made everyone love her. Everyone's injurys were gone and they didn't seem to mind they were forced into a room with no knowlage of why they were here. They must have been affected by a harmless open minding spell. Even after the spell is removed, they remember their thoughts when they were open minded and the only very rarely change their mind. But the people who could speak werent affected by the spell.

"Why are we here?" Arthur asked. He wasn't bothered by magic or even the girl, he just had important things to do. The knights nodded.

Freya smiled and opened a door. The lady Morgana steped out. Everyone gasped. She was wearing Gwens dress from before.

"I want to say sorry." Morgana said. "Before you say anything hear me out! I did terrible things to you all because of something Uther did. You never did anything to make me mad but still I hurt you all. I know I will never be able to make up for anything, but I am happy that Emrys opened my mind in the end. Im sorry." She choked a sob.

Arthur ran up to her as fast as he could and tackled her in a hug.

"I forgive you sister." Arthur said.

"Me too." Gwen said while running up to hug her old mistress.

"I missed you my lady." Gauis said as he hugged his practical daughter.

The knights just gave her a giant group hug. The last person was Merlin. He hugged her and she whispered 'thank you' in his ear. The reason everyone forgave her so quickly was beacuse they could feel it. They could all sense her being genuine. The room must give them all powers or something. Morgana came to sit down next to Merlin and they all were the happiest they had been.

"I hope you will all do me a favor?" Freya asked.

"Anything." They all said it at the same time and those who couldnt talk just nodded.

"This is a story about someone helping you. A warlock in the shadows, someone who has saved all of you countless times."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh, Okay." Arthur said.

"Anything for you my lady." Gwaine winked. It took Merlin all his strength not to punch him.


End file.
